1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module and a manufacturing method of an optical module.
2. Description of the Related Art
For improving the transmission speed and transmission capacity of optical communications, a technique for parallel transmission of a plurality of optical signals or a technique for bundling a plurality of optical signals into one optical signal and transmitting the signal has been studied. An optical module that performs such optical transmission includes optical axis adjustment mechanisms to individually adjust the optical axes of the optical signals in some cases.
JP 2012-517028 A discloses an optical assembly including a movable lever that holds a lens to focus light of a first waveguide into a second waveguide. After the lever is manipulated to adjust the position of the lens, the lever is fixed by solder or the like to fix the lens position. For example, solder and an electrode are previously disposed in the vicinity of the lever, a current is fed to the electrode to melt the solder, and thus, the solder adheres to the lever and fixes the lever.